A Grey Dawn
by Tears of Telperion
Summary: What happens when the Southrons not only attack Gondor, but it's queen herself? STRONGLY AU AND PG-13 FOR VIOLENCE. Read at your own risk
1. Chapter One

I got this idea during *another* morbid RP. VERY VERY VERY AU. Takes place after RotK, while Aragorn's king. Very fluffy and sweet at first, but it won't last past part one. Don't read past there if you can't handle death.  
  
I own nothing. All the credit goes to Tolkien.  
  
I warned you that it was AU, and warned you it does not have happy ending. Flamers shall be used to light the torches around Minas Tirith. And I am going to list it as strong PG-13, just for some violence. If you thinking the rating should go up, please let me know.  
  
~~~  
  
A Grey Dawn  
  
Part One  
  
She watched as her beloved husband was finally giving into stress. A year of constant threats from the Southrons, and his people dying to protect their city, she knew he could not take much more on his shoulders.  
  
Arwen laid a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder as he sat beside her during a council, and for a moment their grey eyes met. The former Ranger smiled, happy to know he had such extreme support in one person.  
  
"...And further more, we really should take a little while to think things through, my lord, if you would agree to such a thing." One of his advisors said, noticing the strain and worry on his king's face. Aragorn blinked, having missed the last little bit of conversation, as he was a bit preoccupied with the she-Elf beside him.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. We shall meet later this evening at final meal." And with that, Aragorn stood, and Arwen took his arm as they left the room.  
  
As they entered the royally decorated halls, the couple came to halt in front of a finely crafted Elven benches and sat down simuaneously. A small chuckled escaped both their lips as Aragorn opened his arms, and Arwen leaned into his embrace with a content sigh.  
  
Even after twenty years of marriage, and Eldarion already fourteen now, neither of them got sick of quiet little moments like this where they could just enjoy each other's company. And they probably never would.  
  
Aragorn pressed a tender kiss to her silken hair, breathing in the fresh scent of lilacs that she always seemed to carry around with her. Even with on-again, off-again attacks, courtesy of the Haradrim, he was truly happy in life.  
  
Yet, still the guilt of what she had given up for him was laid heavily on his head. He loved her more than anything, and he knew she him, but how would she feel when he died and left her to the doom she was not born with? Would she regret her choice? So many questions that he, nor anyone would be able to answer until that dreadful day came.  
  
Not for a long time. Not for a very long time, or so he prayed daily.  
  
Arwen's melodious voice brought him out of his sorrow-filled, and thoughtful mind. Aragorn blinked. A simple word from her mouth could bring him out of the deepest of thoughts.  
  
"Do you remember that first day we met, meleth-nin?" She asked softly, dark grey eyes like a storm of sheer power and awe gazing up at him. He raised a brow, mouth turning into a smile as the memory came into his thoughts. It had always pleased him to think about it.  
  
"I shan't ever forget, Evenstar. I thought I was seeing things, or some cruel person was playing tricks with my mind. You reminded me so much of the beautiful Luthien picture hanging in your father's house." He chuckled softly and smoothed her sapphire dress out lovingly. "I felt like such a fool, a young mortal with unruley hair in the presence of someone so fair. 'Tinuviel' was the only name I felt fit to call you by. I was afraid if I didn't speak soon, that you would simply float into nothingness, like every dream. Yet you didn't, and again you made me speechless as you turned your eyes on me."  
  
"You asked me why I called you by that name. I remember wanting to listen to your voice for eternity. Yet after we spoke, I realised such a thing could never happen." He sighed, pulling her against him a little closer, as if the wind would catch her and bring her across to the close, yet so distant Elven land that he knew called to her.  
  
Arwen placed a soothing kiss to his chin, grazing her alabaster fingers over the jewel she had given him before he had departed with the fellowship.  
  
"I am here though, love, do not think of such things. We shall have many blissful years, graced with such glory to make up for everything both of us have given in order to get it. Peace now. We are together, for as long as the Valar permit." Aragorn smiled, running a hand along her flawless cheek.  
  
"Oh how I love you." He murmured, feeling her breath on his skin.  
  
"And I you, Estel." She replied in a mere whisper. He looked upon her with love and adoration, before tilting his head slightly so their lips met. For a few moments they stayed there, enjoying such a rare moment of peace.  
  
"ADA! WHERE ARE-- Oh..." Eldarion called, running down the hall, but quickly looked down in embarrassment at catching his parents at such a time. The two sat back instantly, glancing at each other, telling that some time alone would have to come later. The king raised a amused eyebrow at his son.  
  
"What did you need?"  
  
"Oh, I uh, the council wanted me to fetch you. A scout has come bearing news on the Haradrim. Sorry, for, uh..." Arwen held back laugh at the prince's awkwardness. In a few years, the maidens would be all over him; and he would adore it.  
  
Aragorn sighed at this, untangling himself from his wife's embrace, giving her an apologetic look, which she returned with a small kiss as they stood up, making poor Eldarion look away again. Even though he had been raised like the Elves, who had no regard for such acts of intimacy in public, he still grew up around mortal boys, who thought otherwise.  
  
"Later, vanimelda." He promised, following his son before the council dragged him away from Arwen.  
  
~~~  
  
Again, I shall warn you, it's not happy from here on. Read at your own risk.  
  
~~~  
  
A Grey Dawn  
  
Part Two  
  
As Aragorn sat at the head of the long, wooden table, and gestured to the breathless scout to tell of his news, who was currently taking a well- earned sip of wine.  
  
"Please, tell us this urgent news." The king said, brow furrowed in worry. What in the Valar could be so important as to draw the council together so early?  
  
"Well," The scout began, face ashen with shock. "I was set at my base, on the borders of Osgiliath, when a large army of Southrons who had obviously been hiding in Ephel Duath came out of no where and attacked. I was the only one of my scout party to remain alive. They are headed for Minas Tirith. They mere miles behind me as I rode here. They shall be here within the hour."  
  
Aragorn's face paled at the news, as did Faramir's, who had been called from South Ithilien when they started attacking the first time a year ago, and dared not leave. "Get the army around the city. We mustn't let them get inside out gates! And make sure my wife and son are well protected." He closed his eyes, leaning heavily on the table. The White City couldn't fall today.  
  
~~~  
  
Arwen, meanwhile, had taken a walk out into the garden, which were blooming with May flowers, and the sun was shining down, kissing her smooth skin. Everything about this day seemed perfect on the outside. Not a cloud in the sky to cover any of the cerulean sky as she walked bare-foot upon the lush, green turf wet with dew. The gardens had become as close to the ones in Imladris as possible, and for that, she greatly thanked Aragorn for making it like that. The queen of Gondor still missed her family terribly, though she didn't regret her choice. Not the least bit.  
  
Too caught up in the song of Valinor she was singing, Arwen didn't noticed the five figures in the bushes. It would be all too easy. These gardens were the royal couple's personal ones, and the both of them usually excused the guards when walking about them. Today was no exception.  
  
"We must be quick." One of the obscured men hissed to his companions. "Don't let her make a sound." The second Southron smirked, twirling a jeweled dagger in his dark fingers.  
  
"Don't worry." He replied cruelly, eyeing Arwen with a malicious glare. Aiming silently, he threw the bladed weapon, the point imbedding itself in the back of her shoulder.  
  
The queen was about to give a cry of pain, but a hand quickly came to cover her mouth. Yet it did not cease her struggling. The Southron, who had jumped out of the brush and was seemingly the leader of the five grinned, a long, gleaming knife clenched in his hand.  
  
~~~  
  
"My lord!" A guard came running into the council room, the blood drained from his face.. Aragorn raised a brow, stopping his conversation with Faramir.  
  
"What is it?!?"  
  
"Th-the queen! She is being atatcked. Guards are being sent to your private gardens. I came as fast as I--" He was cut off as the former Ranger went sprinting past, murmuring prayers to the Valar, running straight for the doors that lead out to where the guard had said his wife was.  
  
~~~  
  
"For all the things your dear husband has done to our people...made us stay in the damned desert lands!" He said, dangerously low. Arwen's mind was swirling. Aragorn had never done anything of the sort. They chose to live there. They chose to disregard the peace agreement he had made after his crowning.  
  
"He shall regret all he's done." The man added as a final thought, shoving the knife ruthlessly into her side, before pulling it back out. Arwen gasped, the pain she felt undescribable, but she could say nothing, as the hand still covered her mouth, Guards had finally come, and were running towards the horrific scene.  
  
The Southron quickly looked back at the appearing figures, and without another word, stabbed the blade through her chest with no more mercy than the first blow, before ripping it out savagely, a crazed grin on his face. Even his companions had to look away as the queen crumpled to the ground, and an arrow was shot into her attacker's neck, followed by the other four. The guards had come-- but too late.  
  
Arwen's eyes were clouded over, and all she felt was pain. Even as the man released her, she couldn't find the strength to cry out. She barely even acknowledged the guards coming to her side as she hit the ground.  
  
She did notice a horrifyed Aragorn running towards her, however, and did know when he held her in his arms, her own crimson blood soaking his fine silks.  
  
"Arwen? Meleth-nin..." He trailed off, tears falling down his face when he realised she would not live. Not this wound. No even he or Elrond could heal this. Arwen moved her pained eyes to meet his, a small smile adorning her cold and pale lips.  
  
"P-please tell El- Eldarion I love... love him." The dying woman breathed, her hand encased in her husband's.  
  
"Arwen--"  
  
"I l-love you, Estel--" A violent cough made her pale body tremble, drawing more tears from Aragorn.  
  
"Tha- thank you for everything my king... my love." Arwen drew in a shuddering breath, her own tears running down her face.  
  
"No."  
  
Her shoulders slumped, head falling back into his arms as her life slipped forever from the circles of the world.  
  
~~~  
  
A Grey Dawn  
  
Part Three  
  
For a moment Aragorn couldn't breath.  
  
She was dead.  
  
His beloved had been viciously murdered at the hands of the Southrons. Her blood stained his clothes, and the hands that he had been resting at her side.  
  
She was dead.  
  
He cared not who thought him, the King of Gondor, weak for crying. He didn't even care that at the moment, the city was being attacked and they were in need of someone who could take charge.  
  
The only thought was that she was dead.  
  
It all seemed like some cruel nightmare that was too real for words. A nightmare that liked to toy with people's sanity and heart. No. If anyone ever wanted to toy with his heart again, they'd have to pick someone else. His was shattered. It had died when Arwen died.  
  
Aragorn looked back to her still face, the eyes that once held so much joy and masked sadness, the cheeks that had once been rosy and full of life. And the lips that once could smile to make his knees week, and that he would kiss just for the mere feeling that he was close to her. They were so deathly pale and cold now.  
  
He ran his fingertips along her cheek, as he would've when she was alive, up to her open eyes. He took one last look, before closing her eyelids over lifeless grey orbs.  
  
She was dead.  
  
~~~  
  
I really should stop writing fics that make me cry. Anyway, again please don't flame me. I just have wanted to write a very AU story, and I always wondered what would happen if Arwen had died before Aragorn. Now, depending on the feedback I get, I may continue on about what action Aragorn takes against the Southrons. It all depends on reviews. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry this hasn't gotten posted sooner. Between a case of mental blocks, school, and just plain laziness, I've written barely at all.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers. Muah, no flames on any of my stories. Makes an author happy. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
~~~  
  
A Grey Dawn  
  
Part Four  
  
~~~  
  
The people of Gondor had never heard such an anguished cry come from anyone, never mind their own king. The horrified sound echoed through the city, it seemed, and everyone froze in their places. What could cause such a thing?  
  
The guards dared not move. For even if they did, the shock of what had just happened rendered them immobile, petrified, and stuck in their place. Aragorn's eyes were shut tightly, clutching to Arwen's hand as if it would bring her back. Undo everything that he should have prevented. Guilt was nearly as strong as the anger and profound sadness that he felt.  
  
Finally, Faramir popped out of the crowd, a very audible gasp slipping from his lips, followed by his wife who skidded to a halt at the sight.  
  
"What in the name of-" The Steward managed to stutter, mouth slightly ajar. It seemed as if all of Middle-earth had stopped. A groan brought everyone's attention to the bushes that the queen's murderers had been hiding in, and one of them was doubled over, an arrow lodged deeply into his shoulders. Aragorn's head snapped over to the wounded man, and lifted Arwen's head from his lap, laying it softly onto the ground before standing. Everyone backed up, for they saw a dangerous light in his eye, and dared not challenge it. He slowly drew Anduril, heading towards the man. Faramir went wide-eyed, springing forward and stopping his friend.  
  
"Aragorn, you mustn't kill him! We need imforma-" He stumbled slightly and the king stepped forward once more, but quickly regained his grip.  
  
"Listen to me! If you want justice, you have to let him live. I would like to tear him limb from limb, and I fear what you may do. But please, we have to remain calm and think clearly for the sake of Gondor." Faramir's word's finally got through, and Aragorn simply stood there, glaring at the Southron, who cowered at the sight.  
  
"We must get inside." Aragorn all but whispered, staring teary eyed down at his dead wife. The most beautiful creature to walk Middle-earth since Luthien, and the most beloved thing in his world besides Eldarion.  
  
"Some of you make sure my son does not come anywhere near us. Is that clear?" No one dared refuse. Two of the guards gingerly picked up the queen after Aragorn nodded, and the group made their way mournfully back inside, crimson staining the green grass.  
  
~~~  
  
Elrond's head shot up, hand gripping the side of the Elven bench, resting in the magnificent gardens of Valinor. Galadriel sat on another, and raised her brow somewhat knowingly, an emotionless void on her face.  
  
"Something has happened." He, instantly looking at his wife's mother. The fact that he couldn't quite understand what this sudden dread was worried him, but Galadriel's unsurprised look worried him even more.  
  
"It has." She replied calmly, although anyone who knew her could see a strange, unfamiliar glint in her sky-blue eyes. He stared at her questioningly, although getting no response for several moments. He needed none, for a sudden vision came to him, and if he hadn't of been sitting, his legs would have most likely given out.  
  
"Arwen is-" He stopped, not believing what he had seen for only a brief moment, but that was enough. The Lady nodded, unblinking.  
  
"The mirror showed it to me. Long ago, before the fellowship set out." As she spoke, a fury raised in the Peredhil, absolutely not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"And did not tell? How- how could you? If I had known, I would have never let her stay if I had known-this!" He exclaimed, rising off the bench. Still, her face remained emotionless.  
  
"That is the reason I did not tell you. That, and the mirror does not show the certain future. You wouldn't have let her stay, would have taken her west unwillingly or no. What would that have accomplished? She would have resented you, Aragorn may have never had the will to overcome the shadow without the knowing that Arwen would be there waiting for him, and you know very well that the chances were that she would die of heartbreak before the ships ever got half way here. Time does not let one forget love. You know that very well." Galadriel said quickly, looking off into the distance.  
  
Elrond fought back tears, and yet the anger overwhelmed him. "How can you dare to decide what I need to hear about my own daughter? You have-" He shook his head, walking off to. anywhere, trying to not believe any of it, although was failing miserably. As he left, a single crystalline tear made a smooth course down the Lady's cheek, a tear that had not been shed for an age.  
  
~~~  
  
Part Three  
  
~~~  
  
"Where is my father? My mother? I demand to know why you lock me in my chambers like some small child! How dare you? When my parents find out." Eldarion continued to yell, and pound the oak door which had been locked and barricaded, in an act of desperation to keep him from finding out his mother was dead.  
  
"Soon, my prince." One of the guards called, trying to sound cheery, which was not working the least bit. The dark haired young man finally kicked at the door in frustration, and slumped down into a chair. It was quite remarkable how similar he looked to Aragorn, apart from the delicately pointed ears and the Elven beauty that set him apart from the others boys, who were quite jealous indeed.  
  
Finally, twenty minutes later, the door opened, approval given to Eldarion to leave the room. Although they knew that as soon as he heard the 'the news', he would wish he was back locked in his room.  
  
His father stood silently a little ways away, wearing new clothing apposed to the others which he would never dare lay his eyes upon again.  
  
"Come here, my son." He said slowly, inviting the prince to sit on one of the benches in the halls. Eldarion raised a brow, but sat anyway, quite curious to why everyone was acting so strangely.  
  
"I do not know how to tell you this," Aragorn murmured, eyes closed. "Your naneth. she. Eldarion. do you remember how I've told you that the spirits of the dead go to-" He didn't need to finish. The expression on the boy's face told all too well that he knew what had happened, and also by the way he slid off the bench, to his feet.  
  
"Naneth's dead?" He blinked, wide grey eyes shimmering with tears. "No!" Turning on his heel, Eldarion ran down the hall, blinded and senseless from grief. He didn't know how she died, nor did he even care at that point. He only knew that his beloved mother was dead, and he couldn't remember the last time he had told her he loved her.  
  
Aragorn sighed, putting a calloused hand to his head, trying to stay together. He felt numb, in some ways, near despondent as he stared down the hall. Not even one of the healers, one being the one who usually tended to Arwen, coming down the hall brought him out of it.  
  
"My lord?" The king shook his head, looking down at the brown-haired woman with a distant expression. She didn't know if this would be the very best moment to tell him what she had been sent to tell, yet it was better sooner than later.  
  
"It is about your wife." He still said nothing. "Quite a few weeks ago, she came to me complaining of some nausea. I believe that she was sent down there by you." He nodded. "What it was though. I. My lord, she was with child." That brought his head swirling down to face her once more, eyes wider than ever thought possible.  
  
"She told me to not say a word, as she was waiting for the right moment to tell you- The queen was planning to tell you tonight." The woman lowered her eyes, not being able to look at the pained expression on her king's face any longer. "That is all, my lord." She stuttered, quickly leaving with any dismissal of the kind. Aragorn nearly fell back onto the wooden bench, fists clenched tightly. Arwen was--  
  
"No." He whispered, felling as though the world was caving in on him. They not only killed his wife. But now his child as well? They had been praying for another, although it just wouldn't happen. Yet now.  
  
He would get revenge.  
  
Later that evening, after giving up trying to comfort Eldarion, who wanted none and had locked himself in his chambers, and no longer being able to look upon Arwen's lifeless face any longer, Aragorn retired into his chambers, sinking down onto the bed, staring absently at the ceiling. The room was still filled with her belongings, and the scent of flowers that she seemed to have still lingered in the room. Could he not escape the pain?  
  
His eyes drifted over to his hunting knife, laying in the corner of the room. An escape. Gazing the sheathed blade, a sudden desire came over him. It would be so easy, to simply make it all end. How could he ever function as a good king again? Getting up slowly from the intrigue, he gingerly picked up the knife and unsheathed it, running his finger along the dull side.  
  
It would be so easy.  
  
~~~  
  
Plot twists and cliff hangers are one of my favourite things in the whole world. Well, besides reviews. And please excuse the shortness of it all.  
  
And one more thing.  
  
REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.  
  
=D 


End file.
